La curiosidad de Rin
by Sakuurachan-Uchiha
Summary: Rin recuerda todas las preguntas que le hacia a Sesshomaru, poniendolo a este en una situacion muy embarazosa, pero que sucede cuando Rin decida hacerle la pregunta que mas le costara responder al Taiyoukai. Segundo fic   . ONE-SHOT


**Los personajes no son mios, son de la gran**_ Rumiko Takahashi, pero me dijo que al morir me los hereda(? (soñar no cuesta nada u.ú)_

Un one-shot que se me vino a la mente en un momento de tension(?

Disfrutenloo :D

* * *

><p>Una joven de cabellos azabaches miraba hacia el horizonte desde el balcón de su habitación, recordando todos los momentos vividos con aquel hombre de cabellos largos y plateados, intentando recordar cuando fue que sus sentimientos cambiaron drásticamente, haciendo que sus sentimientos de "Hija a Padre" se transformaran con el paso de los años en sentimientos de "Mujer a hombre". Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el bello rostro de Rin, al recordar todas las aventuras que vivió con ese youkai frio como el hielo, temible como el mismo señor de los infiernos, pero que con ella se comportaba como el padre que creyó nunca volvería a tener… claro que a su modo, con las palabras justas y casi faltantes y con esas miradas que cualquiera pensaría la miraba con frialdad, menos ella, esa niña que una vez fue sabia que la mirada que le dedicaba su señor era cualquier cosa menos lo que decía la gente que no lo conocía, esa mirada que decía todo lo que sus palabras no dirían nunca. Una sonrisa mas burlona se asomo por el rostro de la peli azabache al recordar todas las tontas preguntas que le había hecho a Sesshomaru, dejándolo muy mal parado al no poder contestar las curiosas- y nada apropiadas- preguntas.<p>

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado contra un árbol, con una pierna estirada mientras que la otra estaba flexionada, aprovechada para apoyar su brazo, con los ojos cerrados pero nunca descuidando cualquier cambio de aroma o un extraño sonido. Jaken cocinaba los pescados que pescó luego de pensar mil maldiciones a la pequeña niña ya que a causa de ella, el sapo se volvió la "niñera" de la pequeña, ah-un estaba descansando cerca de su dueño.

**-Señor Jaken, Rin puede hacerle una pregunta?-** Cuestiono algo nerviosa la jovencita mientras que con sus dedos hacia formas de circulitos haciendo notar el nerviosismo de esta.

**-Que quieres mocosa**- Refunfuño Jaken, ya que sabía que a la mocosa se le ocurrían las peores preguntas para hacer y no tenía ganas de contestarlas.

-**Rin quería saber…de donde vienen… los bebes**- Pregunto sintiéndose mejor ya que se había sacado la gran duda que la agobiaba. Jaken se había quedado de piedra, ahora qué demonios le iba a responder a la niña, estaba acostumbrado a preguntas tontas como "A dónde va el Señor Sesshomaru" o "Porque el Señor Sesshomaru tarda tanto en volver", pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto.

-**Pues… de la panza de sus madres**- Contesto mientras carraspeaba la garganta ante tal respuesta, preferiría mil veces ir al otro lado del mundo a buscarle comida a la pequeña antes que tener que ser ÉL el que tenga que contestar las preguntas.

- **Pero… como llegan ahí**?- Pregunto con mas curiosidad que antes la pequeña. Jaken no sabía que responder, asique hiso lo mejor que sabe hacer, refunfuñar por todo

- **Aish no molestes mocosa, yo no voy a responderte eso**- Casi grito el demonio verde, pero no pudo decir nada más porque de inmediato sintió un escalofrío que le atravesó la espalda, y mientras giraba el cuello lentamente hacia atrás pudo ver la gélida mirada de su amo. El que Rin comenzara a sollozar por lo bajo hacia que solo comenzara a rezar porque su amo no lo mate.

-**Rin, acércate**- Dijo una voz fría pero para ella era como cualquier voz normal, cargada de amor, amor que no sabía era solo para ella .Rin secando sus lagrimas con sus mangas se acerco hasta quedar frente al youkai, el aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero la pequeña sabia que lo estaba escuchando.

-**Que le preguntaste a Jaken**?- Cuestionó casi diciendo"Me lo dices o me lo dices". Rin en ese momento no supo si decirle, si al señor Jaken le molesto quizás a su señor Sesshomaru lo molestaba aun mas. Pero armándose de valor le repitió la pregunta que con anterioridad le hiso al demonio sapo.

Sesshomaru procesaba lo que sus desarrolladas (N/A: hermosas y tocables jejej, cof cof, mejor seguimos) orejas habían escuchado "_ahora qué demonios le digo, con razón Jaken no quería responder esa pregunta_"

-**Pues, en la noche los padres le piden a Kami que les conceda la bendición de un hijo y al día siguiente la madre esta preñad…eem... Embarazada**- Dijo mirando hacia el frente mientras esperaba que la niña se halla sacado cualquier duda de su cabeza.

-**oooh**- Expreso la pequeña, alegre porque su amo le haya respondido la pregunta, pero tras esa información una nueva curiosidad nació en el interior de la pequeña.

- **Y si yo le pidiera un hijo a Kami esta noche, me lo concedería**?- Preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo. Si en ese momento Sesshomaru estuviese tomando algún liquido lo escupiría, aunque si era por escapar de la pregunta de la niña prefería que le pase eso y aun mas, que se ahogue y se desmaye por un buen rato, pero como el mencionado Kami era tan cruel, totalmente derrotado-pero obviamente sin demostrarlo- tuvo que ingeniar otra respuesta a la duda de su curiosa protegida.

-**No**- Fue su respuesta, seca, carente de sentimiento, cosa que logro que la pequeña solo reaccione aun peor.

-**Por qué**?-Cuestiono mientras se acomodaba frente a su señor.

-**Porque para eso debes tener un esposo y debes desarrollarte completamente, ósea, convertirte en mujer**- Sesshomaru deseaba con todo su corazón- que no sabía que tenía- que esta conversación termine.

-**Y cuando seré toda una mujer**?- Por Kami!; ¿es que esta niña seria curiosa toda su vida?, Sesshomaru solo soltó un suspiro y mirándola nuevamente respondió.

-**Cuando seas mas grande, al pasar los años te convertirás en una mujer**- No le importaba lo que sucediera, solo quería que esta conversación absurda termine, quien diría que el gran Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste, le estaría explicando a una niña de 8 años de donde mierda vienen los bebes, aunque si se ponía a analizar, Sesshomaru era todo un experto en lo que concierne a "hacer bebes", aunque nunca dejo un descendiente porque en su mente estaba convertirse en el youkai mas poderoso de todo el Sengoku Jidai, eso no impedía que cada cierto tiempo el (N/A:sexy) youkai buscara satisfacer su necesidad más baja: el deseo y la lujuria.

-**oooh**- Volvio a exclamar la peli azabache y Sesshomaru sabedor de que Rin no había quedado satisfecha con su pregunta se preparo para lo peor.

-** Y puedo tener un esposo?- **Definitivamente eso era el colmo, nunca dejaría que un asqueroso humano, hanyou o youkai tocara a su pequeña Rin, antes se arrodillaba ante Naraku y luego de eso abrazaria a su medio hermano menor.

-**No**- de nuevo esa respuesta seca, e incluso parecía que Sesshomaru se había enojado con la pregunta de la pequeña.

-**Por que no**?- OH POR KAMI!, ¿es que estas jodidas preguntas tenían que surgir en la mente de Rin?, porque no le pasaba a cualquiera menos a Rin, sabia que tendría que responderlas ya que sino lograría poner triste a la pequeña y eso es lo que menos deseaba… nuevamente, respiro profundo y solto un suspiro esta vez mas sonoro.

**-Porque eres muy pequeña y además el que quiera casarse contigo deberá derrotarme a mí, para que sea digno de mi confianza- **si claro, como si alguien fuera a derrotar al gran Sesshomaru, el darle esa respuesta se sentía algo aliviado, pues sabia que nadie lograría lo que le había dicho a la pequeña y no tendría que preocuparse por los machos que quieran tocar a su pequeña.

**Gracias Señor Sesshomaru**- Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que el youkai se sintiera aliviado hasta incluso feliz, pero cuando la pequeña se retiraba de su lado para sentarse nuevamente al lado de Jaken quien roncaba cual monstruo furioso, Rin recordó que tenía una última pregunta, por lo que así como se sentó, se levanto nuevamente hasta quedar frente a su señor, quien abrió los ojos al saber que su pequeña había regresado.

-**Ahora que sucede**- Pregunto el youkai al notar nuevamente la presencia de Rin

-**Pues yo quería saber… como se hace el amor… y-y ... si es algo malo- **Sesshomaru tuvo un tic nervioso en la ceja y mientras pensaba la respuesta, hacia una nota mental de mañana mismo ir a la aldea de la miko e insultarla por hablar de esos temas cerca de la pequeña, porque no había nadie más que hable de eso, y con ese nombre tan… cursi.

-**Cuando crezcas, te diré**- Dijo con un tono que Rin entendió perfectamente como " la conversación termino, no me preguntes más cosas porque no te las contestaré", por lo que Rin sonrió satisfecha aunque aun con esa pequeña duda y abrazando a Sesshomaru y diciéndole un cariñoso "Gracias señor Sesshomaru" la niña volvió a su lugar original, a intentar dormir, mientras que en el rostro de Sesshomaru nacía una sonrisa.

FIN FLASHBACK

Pasaron 9 años de esa conversación y Rin no puede evitar reír cada vez que la recuerda, no solo las embarazosas preguntas que cada vez que piensa detalladamente lo que pregunto se sonroja tanto que podría hacerle una competencia al traje de InuYasha, sin exagerar, sino las expresiones que hacia Sesshomaru con cada pregunta formulada por la joven, aunque ahora era mayor y su señor todavia le debe esa explicación, aunque ella ya lo sabia- gracias a sus amigas Aome y Sango- queria ver si su amo cumpliria la promesa de decirle cuando ella sea grande, y segun ella, ya era lo suficientemente adulta para saberlo.

-**Rin, que tanto miras?**- Preguntó una voz a su espalda, que la hiso sobresaltar, pero al mismo tiempo llenarla de felicidad.

-**Oh Señor Sesshomaru, solo recordaba esa vez que le hise aquellas preguntas**- Dijo con un tono divertido mientras que soltaba una risa al ver el cambio de expresion de su amo,definitivamente a él no le hacia gracia recordar las horribles preguntas que esa pequeña le hiso hace años. Mientras rin se acercaba a su cama, Sesshomaru la miraba embelesado, esa pequeña habia cambiado tanto en tan pocos años. Al principio trataba de alejarla mostrandose indiferente, incluso frio, pero aquella pequeña humana logró conquistar el corazon del Taiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste, Sesshomaru. Y el no queria nada mas que hacerla su mujer, su pareja su _hembra, _esa palabra, solo esa palabra bastaba para que sintiera su sangre hervir, a cuantos estuvo a punto de matar por atreverse a pedir la mano de su protegida,ella era de él de nadie más, solo él podia verla de la forma que ahora lo hacia, solo él podia atreverse a tocarla, solo él podia ser el unico que sintiera su cuerpo de la forma que estaba pensando hacerlo, solo _ÉL_ podia hacerla _mujer_, SU mujer, egoistamente suya.

-**Señor Sesshomaru, quisiera hacerle una pregunta**- Dijo su joven protegida con un leve sonrojo, no habia visión mas perfecta que esa, una mujer con una belleza sin igual con una yukata verde agua con un obi azul con detalles de sakuras en hilos plateados, que se le pegaba al cuerpo resaltando mas sus curvas, que aunque no eran muy exageradas, eran perfectas para su cuerpo.

-**Dime Rin**- Contesto apenas regreso del mundo de la fantasia en donde Rin era la protagonista junto con él.

-**Pues... bueno usted me dijo hace tiempo que me diría... lo que... bueno eem... era hacer el amo**r- Susurro bien bajito lo ultimo, pero sabia que la escucharia, por lo que sus mejillas se tiñieron de un fuerte rojo, desviando la mirada. Sesshomaru se habia sorprendido-demasiado-habia olvidado por completo lo que le dijo hace tantos años. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del youkai, una verdadera y pura sonrisa, haciendo que el sonrojo de Rin se hiciera mucho mas fuerte, lentamente Sesshomaru se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la joven, acarició su mejilla y por un momento se perdio en esas dos lagunas chocolates, sintiendo como todo su orgullo, su fuerza se desvanecian para quedar sumidas en lo mas profundo de su ser, dejando lugar al amor que desarrollo hacia la pequeña humana, lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, dejando sus frentes juntas y casi rozando la nariz, él con su mano aun en la mejilla de ella, ella mirando esos dos ojos dorados como el oro, perdiendose en la profundidad de su mirada.

-**Si quieres puedo mostrartelo, asi tu misma juzgarás si es algo bueno o malo**- Dijo con voz ronca haciendo que Rin se estremeciera, ¿acaso eso podria ser cierto?,¿Sesshomaru podria estar enamorado de ella?, en un instante todas esas preguntas fueron respondidas al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru posarse sobre los suyos, con pasión pero a la vez con el amor que él le quiere demostrar no con palabras sino con acciones. Rin sintió sus piernas flaquear por lo que paso sus brazos atras de la nuca de él, para profundizar el beso que le quitaba el aliento.

Lentamente Sesshomaru retiraba el kimono de su protegida deslizandolo suavemente por sus hombros, repartiendo tambien caricias sobre los mismos, el youkai paso de deborar con ferozidad la boca de Rin a pasar por su cuello, dejando leves marcas con sus colmillos y luego pasando su lengua, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos de Rin que solo hacia que la deseara más. Rin sintio su espalda chocar contra algo, su cama, y sintio el peso de Sesshomaru ensima suyo,repartiendole caricias por todo el cuerpo, haciendole sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido.

Sesshomaru se despojo de su ropa cuando vió que Rin ya estaba lista, se coloco ensima de ella, y mientras besaba sus labios con una infinita ternura lentamente la penetraba, llegando hasta la barrera, prueva de la pureza de la joven, con una solo enbestida desgarró aquella tela, haciendo que Rin soltara pequeñas lagrimas de dolor que inmediatamente Sesshomaru se encargo de secar con suaves besos. Empeso con un vaivén lento, para que su pequeña se acostumbre a su cuerpo, cuando sintió que ella se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro de ella comenzo a moverse mas rápido, sacando gemidos de la garganta de Rin que ya no eran de dolor sino de placer. Siguió besando su boca mientras se movia freneticamente ahogando los gemidos que la joven hacia, sintiendose el hombre mas feliz del mundo dió las ultimas embestidas hasta que juntos llegaron al orgasmo,en ese momento Sesshomaru clavo sus colmillos en el hombro de Rin, marcandola como suya, suya y de nadie mas, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, para que finalmente Sesshomaru se desplome ensima de Rin, quien acariciaba su espalda y cabellos sintiendose completamente llena y feliz, feliz porque su señor correspondia esos sentimientos que llevo ocultos por mucho tiempo temiendo el rechazo o peor aun el desprecio de Sesshomaru

-** Que piensas ahora Rin.**.. **es algo bueno o malo**?- Pregunto burlon el youkai , que bien sabia la respuesta

-**Es algo maravilloso...Sesshomaru...mucho mas porque lo he hecho contigo**-Respondió Rin mientras sentia el cansancio apoderarse de su notó que por primera vez en tantos años Rin lo llamaba por su nombre, y valla que le agrado el cambio, aunque sentia que a él tambien el cansancio le ganaba por lo que deposito un beso en la frente de su amada, esta solo sonrió y pronunció las 2 palabras que hicieron de este el dia mas feliz de su vida..' te amo', lo recordaria por siempre, pero como minimo el tambien debia responderle, despues de todo no queria que su querida Rin, su _mujer_, lo olvidara nunca

-**Yo tambien te amo Rin**- Susurró en su oido pero su mujer ya se habia dormido, sonrió ante esto, porque ahora ella era suya y él era de ella,_ egoistamente suya_.

En cuanto a sus palabras, ya tendria tiempo de repetirselas, despues de todo...

Cuando despertara la haría suya de vuelta...

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>aaa que feliciidaad, pude terminaar este fiic, no pude evitaar hacerlo, fuee una ideaa que se me vino a la mente y tuve que hacerla , porque sino terminaria en la papelera de reciclaje de mi cerebro y no la recordaria(?<p>

UN REVIEW? :D, ME HARIAN FELIZ, pronto voi a seguir con mi otra historia: Enfrentandose al destino.

pero por lo pronto, me despiido por ahoora :D

SangoxSesshomaruTaisho


End file.
